


All I want for Birthday is..?

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, reference to teenage peeping tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: Sam has only one wish for his birthday and is surprised when he gets it





	All I want for Birthday is..?

Sam is woken by a sweet smell coming from the kitchen, and slowly gets out of bed. He throws on jeans and follows his nose to the source where he finds Dean at the stove cooking something that was making all his senses tingle with interest.

Dean looks up and smiles “good morning Sammy, I thought I’d make you breakfast this morning before we start getting into our latest case. Cas is coming sometime later of course but that’s a bit later. Oh and Sammy happy birthday, what do you want for your birthday Sammy, you can have anything you could possibly want, there’s nothing I would say no about.” 

Sam gives him a strange look and says softly “There’s nothing, I’m going to go put on a shirt and I’ll be back to join you for breakfast, since it doesn’t seem to be done just yet.” 

He disappears quickly into room where he puts on his shirt and sits on his bed looking at a photo on his dresser, the photo of Bobby.

The truth was Sam had a secret desire that he has kept hidden down deep since he had been sixteen years old.

He picks up the frame and whispers “How can I ever tell Dean something like that? He’d be disgusted if he knew what I really truly wanted. He’ d probably turn his back on me and disown me as his brother, how can I ever come out and tell him that I want nothing for my birthday cause the only thing I truly want for my birthday is for him to fuck me?” 

Sam felt tears of shame fall down his cheeks as he whispers this to himself. 

Seeing motion at the corner of his eyes he looks up to see Dean walk in and then kneel right down in front of him.

“Dean?” Sam whispers.

But Dean doesn’t say a word instead he pulls Sam to him and kisses him softly the spatula the older man had been holding falling from his hands.

Sam groans softly as he tasted a mixture of beer, syrup, chocolate and sweet cream, Sam couldn’t help but kiss Dean back with passion.

Sam feels Dean push him deeper into the mattress, tongue darting out to dance across his lips. Sam lets his lips part and groans even louder when Dean’s tongue darts in to explore the whole inside of his mouth.

Sam could barely form a coherent thought, as Dean slides a hand down to his shirt and starts pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Then moves his lips from his and starts nibbling on the side of his neck close to his ears. 

“What did I say out there Sammy? I would give you Anything you wanted, if what you want for your birthday is to get laid by me, then that Sammy is what you are going to get.” He whispers into his ears.

Sam gives a gasp and even louder groan as Dean’s mouth latches onto the ear and he starts sucking on the lobe.   
Sam continues to hear himself making strange sounds as Dean’s fingers start pulling and pinching his nipples. 

Unbidden Sam’s body reacts to the touch by causing his shaft to grow hard and his legs to spread of their own accord. 

“m mm, such a slut for me aren’t you Sammy? So horny for me?” He purrs in Sam’s ear.

The words only served to make Sam grow even harder between the legs,

He subconsciously feels a hand rubbing over his ass cheeks as his brother continues to lick and suck on his ear lobes and whispers in his ear..

“Say it, say it Sammy, tell me that your a slut, a horny little slut.” and then he bites down on his ear hard.

“Yes Dean, I’m a horny slut for you.” He agreed.

Dean gets up and leaves the room..

Sam starts to feel disappointed thinking maybe Dean had only been teasing him but then the door opens and Dean returns to the room naked and carrying a small tube in his hand and squirting some onto a finger.

Sam licks his lips in anticipation as Dean then eased a finger into Sam and holds it there completely still.

All Sam could do in that moment was gaze up into Dean’s eyes with an expression of utter and complete trust, as Dean finally slowly starts pulling the finger back out only to then push it back in, letting it go a bit deeper this time.

Sam gives a loud moan of pleasure as he felt something inside him stir and his shaft starting to harden again.

Hearing Sam’s reaction Dean started fucking Sam with the finger for awhile before adding a second finger. Sam’s got his head thrown back and moans continue falling from his mouth. 

Sam lifts his hips and starts trying to fuck Dean’s hand best he could trying to help create the friction his body seemingly acting on its own.

As soon as Sam starts to buck Dean removes the fingers quickly and spreads Sam legs wider. Sam heard himself whine in protest at the sudden loss.

Dean smirked at Sam as he knelt between his legs. “that’s right Sammy your a slut, a horny little slut, but your my little slut Sammy, say it Sammy.” 

Sam groans out the words slightly garbled “Ye..yes Dean, your Always.” 

The moment the worlds left Sam’s lips, Dean buries himself deep into his ass.  
Sam throws back his head and gives off a scream of pleasure. 

Dean is the one groaning now “Shit Sammy so tight, so fucking tight so perfect..” 

Sam continues to scream in pleasure as Dean starts pounding and thrusting into him hard, fast going deeper and faster with each thrust until they are both crying and screaming out.

“Yes, Dean, Yes, so Good Dean..” Sam sobs out in his pleasure, he had tears flowing down his face as he enjoys every minute of being pounded by his big brother.

Dean leans down to his ear again and whispers “that’s it Sam, that’s it. I love you Sam, so very much..you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you and was only waiting for you to admit you did to.” 

Finally Sam could hold back no more and comes hard for Dean and felt Dean follow closely behind him filling him with his juices.

Both boys lay spent and exhausted on the bed drenched in both their own and each other’s sweat.

“Happy birthday Sammy.”

“I love you too Dean, it would be the best birthday in the world if we can be together like this all the time..” Sam whispers sleepily.

Dean smiles and kisses Sam on the lips “You got it Sam, I’m all yours and you are all mine for as long as you want it.”

Sam falls asleep on those words curling into him contently as Dean curls arms around him and falls asleep breakfast completely forgotten.


End file.
